Dissidia pairings in perspective
by GinnNekoChanAngel
Summary: Random script format scenes of the way I see certain Dissidia pairings. Oneshot for now. Prepare to have your OTP mocked.


**Ginn: Oh look! Another oneshot. Well, this is how a see Dissidia and/or other Final Fantasy pairings. Most are legitimate pairings, and others are just random crack pairings I happened to think of.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dissidia Final Fantasy**

Terra X WoL in perspective:  
Terra: Umm…

WoL: *fighting manikins* Busy.

Terra: Umm…

High school AU:

WoL: *typing* busy.

Spending time together:

Terra and WoL: *looking at each other without talking or blinking*

3 hours later:

Terra: Yeah… this isn't going to work.

WoL: *leaves to fight manikins* Oh well.

WoL X Garland in perspective:

Garland: *offers flowers*

WoL: Get out, Chaos scum.

Garland: But-

WoL: No. *takes flower* Thanks. Now get out.

Terra X Cloud in perspective:

Terra: *curled up under bed cowering*

Cloud: *sitting next to her* Hug?

Terra: Hug. *hugs*

589 in perspective:

Zidane and Bartz: *spazzing*

Squall: …

WoL X Lightning in perspective:

WoL and Lightning: *arguing over every little thing*

Lightning: *punches him in the arm*

WoL: Light… you don't attack someone when you are in a relationship with them.

Lightning: Screw this! *flips table*

WoL X Cosmos in perspective:

WoL: *guard duty*

Cosmos: Ehhh… Hikari?

WoL: Busy, my lady.

Cosmos: Oh, sorry.

An hour later:

Shantotto: Cosmos it's my turn to-

WoL: No.

Onion Knight X Terra in perspective:

Terra: *Hugs Onion Knight*

Onion Knight: Stop that!

Terra: Right, sorry. *peck*

Onion Knight: *blush*

Lightning X Vaan in perspective:

Vaan: *blank smile*

Lightning: *smacks*

Vaan: *sad Vaan*

Lightning: *pats his head*

WoL X Squall in perspective:

Squall: …

WoL: …

Squall: So…

WoL: Yes?

Squall: Never mind.

Kuja X Terra in perspective:

Terra: *messing with his hair*

Kuja: Stop that.

Terra: But it's so… fluffy.

Kuja: I would hope so. This shampoo cost me 2000 gil.

Terra: That's a lot for hair care.

Kuja: Of course it is. Beauty isn't cheap, you know.

Terra: *getting embarrassed about cheap equipment*

Kuja: *pats her head* I'm going to go beat up Zidane. *leaves*

Laguna X Lightning in perspective:

Lightning: *trying to work*

Laguna: Light~

Lightning: Busy.

Firion X WoL in perspective:

Firion: *staring blankly from WoL to wild rose*

WoL: *staring blankly from Firion to wild rose*

Firion: I love you…

WoL: Me?

Firion: No, the rose.

WoL: Oh. *pout*

Firion: But you too.

WoL: *little smile*

Tidus X Yuna in perspective:

Yuna: Umm… Tidus?

Tidus: Hm?

Yuna: … *hugs Tidus*

Tidus: *pats her head*

Ifrit: STAY OFF MY WOMAN YOU JERK!

Tidus: …no.

Cloud X Tifa in perspective:

Tifa: Well… What do couples do?

Cloud: …in our situation? We can't do much.

Tifa: Right. We could always just beat up manikins.

Cloud: I suppose. But launching into a fight for no reason is more suicide than romance.

Tifa: …true. We could…

Cloud: We could eat dinner together.

Tifa: Don't we already do that?

Cloud: Alone.

Tifa: With candles! And flowers!

Cloud: Whatever makes you happy. *pat pat*

Kuja X Kefka in perspective:

Kuja: You annoy me.

Kefka: Do I now?

Kuja: Yes. You do.

Kuja X Sephiroth in perspective:

Kuja: *brushing Sephiroth's hair*

Sephiroth: Is this really necessary?

Kuja: Yes, it is.

Kuja X The Emperor in perspective:

Kuja: *suddenly in awkward cosplay*

Emperor: Perfect.

Kuja: I dislike this assemble.

Emperor: I don't care.

Kuja: You really annoy me, you know that?!

Emperor: No. *kiss*

Kuja: Excuse me! I'm trying to be mad at you!

Emperor: To bad.

The Emperor X Ultimecia in perspective:

Ultimecia: ... *in awkward cosplay*

Emperor: What's the problem?

Ultimecia: I dislike this assemble. It's not revealing enough.

Emperor: Oh?

Ultimecia: … *walks out and comes back with a cake*

Emperor: For me?

Ultimecia: No. *noms cake*

CoD X Exdeath in perspective:

Exdeath: We can go to the void and have a tea party for all eternity! Ha ha ha ha ha!

CoD: Yay! *grabs tea set*

Firion X Tidus X Cloud X Cecil in perspective:

Tidus: *spazzing*

Cloud: …

Cecil: *nervous laughter*

Firion: *sitting next to Cloud and staring at rose*

Cloud X Squall in perspective:

Cloud: …

Squall: … (Talkative, that one. (Sarcastically))

Cloud: Umm...

Squall: yeah?

Cloud: Shouldn't we actually do something besides sit under a rock being emo and lonely?

Squall: At least we can be lonely /together/.

Cloud: True.

Terra X Kefka in perspective:

Kefka: *laughing sadistically*

Terra: *Cowering*

Terra X Sephiroth in perspective:

Terra: Umm…

Sephiroth: *ignore*

Terra: Sephiroth…

Sephiroth: *still ignoring*

Terra: Excuse me…

Sephiroth: Hm?

Terra: Well I was wondering if…

Sephiroth: Go on.

Terra: I was wondering if we could do something.

Sephiroth: Like what?

Terra: Well…

Sephiroth: I'm going to go beat up Tifa. *leaves*

Terra: Dang it.

Lightning X Squall in perspective:

Squall: *staaare*

Lightning: *staaare*

Squall: *staring contest*

A few minutes later:

Squall: *finally blinks*

Lightning: I win.

**END**

**Ginn: Well, some of these are more or less interactions between the two characters, but oh well. And others were like… fanfics I thought of. Nice. Actually, this whole thing was inspired by these comics I wrote. (My point of view of Terra X WoL, Lightning X WoL, Cosmos X WoL, and Garland X WoL) (And before you ask about all the WoL, I was trying to find a pairing with him I could see working. It didn't work out to well.)**

**Ryujuki: Ginn might add more if you ask her to.**

**Ginn: Or I might try to write a fanfic using some of these. ((I'm sure all the Terra X Cloud fans would like to see that XD)) Also: I legitimately think The Emperor would try something like that. No matter who said partner is.**

**Review review review~~~**

**(Also, take in mind this is how **_**I**_** see these pairings. So, please don't try to correct these. It's just my thoughts and/or crack.)**


End file.
